Where the Hell Were You?
by werewolfgirl44
Summary: Tag to Season 2X4 Abomination What if Stiles had reacted differently towards Scott when he *FINALLY* showed up at the pool. What if Stiles was Derek's mate? What if Stiles has two mates? Who's the other one?
1. Chapter 1: You Never Answer

**Where the Hell Were You?**

**Stiles POV**

We correction _I_ had been treading water for two hours. I had had a cramp for the past 15 minutes and I had lost the feeling in both feet and half of my right arm half-an-hour ago, but there was no way in hell that I was letting go. Derek had risked his life by trying to give me time to get away from the kanima and in doing so he had gotten paralyzed from the neck down and thrown in the swim team pool. I remembered all the times Derek had saved me: from Peter, Peter _again, _Isaac, and now makes the fourth time Derek had come through for me when Scott was nowhere to be found.

I regretted risking Derek's life trying to call Scott, because while Derek was _literally_ drowning below me, I was calling my best friend for help only to be hung up on in favor of whatever stupid thing Scott had going on in his life. I dropped the phone and rushed to pull Derek to the surface for air. As he pulled in a lung-full of air I finally decided that my body wouldn't hold us both up anymore. I said as much to Derek while I swam for the diving board, it was the only thing i could hold on to without the kanima getting to me or Derek again.

Just when I thought our luck had run out and we were both sinking lo-and-behold _Scott _to the rescue. When the kanima was finally gone and we were safe for the moment I ran to check on Derek while Scott just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh my God! Are you okay Derek? Please be okay, say something. Don't be-" I was just blurting out all my thoughts.

"If you would shut up for a moment I'd tell you that I'm okay" Derek interrupted my rambling.

Scott just stood there momentarily stupefied when I turned my angry scowl towards him.

"And where the hell were you at Scott McCall? I called you at the risk of Derek's death only for you to HANG UP ON ME! What the hell is your problem? We could've died and for what so you could have fucking _dinner _with the fucking Argent-the _fucking _hunters? I might have been able to get over it if this had been the first time but I distinctly remember two different incidents with Peter and then there was when Isaac was in the jail and again just now with the kanima-and do you know what they all have in common?" I was screaming and shaking at this point but who cares.

"Don't answer it was rhetorical!" I shouted when it looked as if he might answer me, "The thing in common is that they're all situations where I would have died and left my Dad alone if I had only had you to look out for me. Thank God for Derek Hale because he has saved me more times than you have. And yeah he might be a little coarse and crass, but at least _he _never tried to kill me in a _fucking _locker room which is more than I can say for my BEST FRIEND!" by the time I was done i could barely talk from shouting so much.

Derek had walked over behind me once the paralysis had worn off and now i turned and threw my arms around him and buried my head in his neck. He calmly wrappe0d his arms round me and told me everything was going to be alright.

"What are you doing Stiles? You can be mad at me all you want I know that your right, but get away from him he's dangerous you can't trust him you have to know that Stiles." Scott tried to pry me away from Derek, but all he succeeded in doing was pulling a snarl from Derek, making us cling tighter to the other, and just generally pissing me off.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go Scott. And yeah your right he is dangerous-but not to me jackass. And you're wrong if I can't trust my own _mate _then who the hell would I be able to trust? And Scott for future reference don't ever try to physically remove an alpha's mate from his arms when said mate is in distress. That's the fastest way to get an arm or maybe a head ripped off. And if Derek's growl is anything to go by I think he agrees with me." Instead of removing myself from Derek's arms to scream at Scott I just turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist while he began to nuzzle into my neck.

"M-mate!? What the hell does _that _mean? Why didn't you tell me about this Stiles? I thought I was your best friend and you couldn't even tell me you had a mate-whatever that is?" Scott sounded scandalized at the thought of me with Derek, but he had no right to try and make me feel guilty when he was the one in the wrong.

"Maybe I'd've told you if you ever took the time to talk to me about anything other than Allison or maybe if you actually answered your phone once in a while. Scott you have no right to play the best friend card on me when you can't even act like one to me. I want my best friend back not this guy who always ditches for me anytime the name Allison comes up. You didn't even notice that I've been smelling like Derek for the past month-ever since we killed Peter. Hell I even wore his shirt one day and you never once asked me about it. I really want my best friend back but if that's to ever happen you need to first decide-not who's more important-but how to manage your time to where you don't cut me or Allison out of your life." As I was talking I turned my head to the side so Derek could get to more of my throat.

"I'm sorry Stiles I didn't know you felt that way if I've hurt you in any way I'm so sorry. I'll try to do better. And if Derek is your m-mate then I guess I'm happy for you, but could you please explain what a mate is to me please?" Scott looked like a scolded puppy while apologizing to me and it was hard not to automatically go hug him, but I knew Derek's wolf wouldn't appreciate that at the moment. I was about to tell Scott about mates when Derek beat me to the punch.

"A mate is like your soul mate but your wolf picks the one person that is perfect for you and who your perfect for. Once a wolf has his mate they never get with anyone else. A wolf mates for life, and Stiles is my mate which makes him the other half of the alpha pair. My wolf has been interested since I met him, but when I became the alpha I automatically knew he was it for me. I'll always be there for him no matter what and it truly is till death do us part because the only way we can move on to another person is for our true mate to be dead, but that rarely happens because in most cases when one mate dies the other pines to death and joins their mate shortly thereafter. The bond between mates is never broken and no one person can come between mates the bond is too strong for that. After we've been together for a while we'll be able to tell you exactly where the other is no matter how far and we'll be able to feel each other's emotions. Even without becoming a werewolf Stiles will be able to siphon my alpha powers to be able to control your wolves and keep you anchored to your humanity. Basically Stiles will become the pack mom."

"Hey! I'm not a girl. I'll be pack dad and you'll be pack father, but that's all I'm conceding to." I interrupted Derek cause no way in hell was i becoming the butt of every mom joke out there.

"As I was saying Stiles will basically be my second. And any time I'm not there he will automatically be in charge. You and the others are to follow his orders in times of my absence." As Derek finished the longest string of words ever to come out of his mouth he turned his face into my neck and began nipping around where my claiming bite will go.

"Scott, you might wanna get out of here cause if I'm getting the signals right I'm about to be claimed by my mate and I'm sure you don't want to see that." As soon as Scott turned to leave Derek flipped me around and bit down on the junction between my clavicle and neck. I felt a burst of pain and then pure pleasure washed over me and Derek had to hold me up as my knees gave out. I could feel him purring against my neck and when he retracted his teeth he began to lick the wound until it was clean and beginning to heal thanks to his alpha mojo.

I was now the alpha's mate to the Beacon Hills Hale werewolf pack, had a pup to punish later, and a mate to consummate the bond with. Life was looking pretty good to me. I got my man and a new family all in one night. Who would have thought searching for a dead body deep in the woods late one night would lead to all of this.

"I love you, Derek." I murmured as he scooped me up and preceded to head home.

"Love you too, Stiles." Was the last thing I heard as I drifted to sleep. My new favorite four words.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pack Responds

Chapter 2: The Pack Responds

Stiles POV

The next morning I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine, an arm thrown over my chest, an ache on my neck, and a warmth in my chest. I snuggled closer to my mate behind me and lay there thinking over the day ahead. I knew we would have to the pups what was going on and I should probably tell my dad what's going on, and make Scott tell his Mom as well. That was going to be an interesting conversation.

The arm around me tightens and Derek nuzzles into my throat.

"Hey, sleepywolf. We better get up. I'm going to go home—stop growling at me and let me finish—I'm going to go home and make breakfast, and you're going to get dressed and get the pup up and dressed and all come over for breakfast and then an impromptu pack-meeting. And, **_no_** complaining—but Scott's coming too." when I finished talking I rolled over kissed Derek and then stood up and began to get dressed.

"Okay, but can you make pancakes?" Derek asks as he rolls over—pun intended.

"Ohmigod, yes I'll make your pancakes. I'll see you soon. Drive safe." I leaned down kissed Derek goodbye and wondered outside and climbed into my jeep and headed home.

Derek POV

After Stiles left I got up and dressed in my black jeans, grey wifebeater, black combat boots and black leather jacket. I grabbed my keys, wallet and phone and went out to wake up the pups before heading over to Stiles. I left my 'room' at the train station and walked out to Isaac's room before going to Boyd and Erica's. Once everyone was awake and dressed I loaded them into the Camaro and drove to Stiles'.

When we got there I could hear Scott and Stiles talking inside as we walked up the sidewalk to the door.

"Derek why'd we have to come _here _for? Stiles is _so _annoying." Erica was whining and to here her talk bad about my mate mad me angry and I couldn't hold back a growl.

"Shut up and knock on the door." I growled out trying to keep my wolf from coming out.

I could hear Stiles coming to the door and just knowing he was here was enough to put my wolf at ease. When he opened the door he instantly smiled at me and went to usher us in before Erica shoved him into the door and pushed her way through followed by Boyd. I snarled at her and pushed my way past Isaac to check on Stiles.

I pulled Stiles to me and scent marked his neck as I ran my hand over his head and checked for injurys as I pulled any pain he had from him.

"What are you doing Derek?" Isaac asked and I could smell the confusion wafting off him.

"We'll explain after breakfast Isaac. Go inside guys and I'll finish breakfast and after we eat there's gonna be a pack meeting." Stiles said as he pulled away.

We all walked in and I watched as Stiles headed into the kitchen and start on bacon.

Stiles POV

I had already made eggs, pancakes, sausage, and toast, now I just had to make the bacon and we could all sit to eat. While the bacon was cooking I called Scott over.

"Go sit the table, please. And, Isaac would you get the juice out of the fridge for me? Thanks." when they were done I set the food out and called everyone in to eat. The four teens came running in and quickly sat down and started to pile their plates.

"STOP!" I shouted and they all turned to look at me. Derek walke past me and ook a seat and began to make his plate and mine when he was done I took my seat to the right of him and turned back to the still frozen teens.

"Okay, now you can make your plates."

"Wth Stiles? Why'd we have to wait for _you _and Derek?" Erica snarked.

"Because we're higher ranked than you in the pack and because he's the alpha."

"What are you talking about, you're not even a wolf. You can't be ranked higher than me." Erica said.

"Stop asking questions and eat your food. After breakfast we can sit and discuss what's going on." Derek told Erica as everyone began to eat again.

Once breakfast was over I cleared the table while everyone else headed into the living room. After I had the dishes washed and put away I wondered into the living room and sat beside Derek on the couch.

"Derek and I have something to tell you and then we'll explain and _then _you can ask questions, but don't interupt." I turned to Derek and he began.

"So Stiles is my mate and your new pack mom." Derek stated and then all hell broke lose.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pack Meeting

**Author's Note:** hey guys so I wanted to say thanks to everyone for reading/following/favoriting my story I appreciate it greatly. So I wanted to take a minute and ask you to go to my profile page and take the poll I have set up for this story it will help me know how I should end it. thanks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any profit from this the characters are the property of Jeff Davis and MTV. if I did own them there would probably be some Sterek or Steter action going on and definitely would be more Peter Hale-cause he's AWESOME!

_**Please review**_ guys it gives me inspiration and makes me just generally write and update faster. thanks enjoy! :)

Chapter 3: Pack Meeting

Stiles POV

"WHAT!? _Why would you want STILES as you MATE!?"-_Erica

"Is this why we came over here?"-Boyd

"Great job breaking it gently Stiles."-Scott

They all began speaking at once. The only one who didn't say anything was showing signs of an impending freak-out from all the screaming. I got up and moved over to Isaac where he was trying to blend into the couch. When I put my arm around him and he burrowed closer I could hear the small whimpers coming from him and that was the last straw. NO ONE was going to hurt my pup, not if I had any say in it.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as I jumped up, "That's enough! Derek you better get control of the pups or I will, and no one will like that. And Scott you better be quiet and behave, I still haven't decided your punishment from last night." As I sat back down I pulled Isaac closer to me and tried to quite his whimpers.

"Erica, you may not like my choice in a mate but you will respect it. You will respect me as your alpha and you will respect Stiles, because like it or not he _is _the alpha's mate and pack mom; he ranks higher than you in this pack and I will not stand by and let you talk down to my mate. I'd advise you to keep your comments to yourself if you want to continue to breath. Yes Boyd that is why we are here and for the foreseeable future after Stiles and I talk to his father we will probably be eating breakfast and dinner here and all future pack meetings will be here." As Derek talked to the pups I got one arm around Isaac and used the other one to run my fingers through his hair. As I held him I tried to quite his whimpers and by the time Derek was done talking I had a lap full of one very contented pup.

"Erica, why do you have such a big problem with me being Derek's mate? Did I do something to you?" I question while wrapping my arms tighter around Isaac—the stressful environment wasn't good for a former abuse victim.

"You can't be Derek's mate. You're not a wolf and you can't give him pups. I'm the best one for Derek to pick, not a teenaged _boy._" Erica said as her eyes flashed golden.

"Wait a minute, you don't want me to be Derek's mate because _YOU _want to be his mate instead? Why!? You don't even love him! I love Derek and want to be with him you don't love him why would you try to take him away from me?" I was so confused I thought Erica liked Boyd

"Stiles, you have to know I love you I would never let her come between us." Derek was pacing now I could tell he was getting very upset.

"I know big guy, I know." I tried my best to reassure him before Erica began her explanation.

"I have to be Derek's mate don't you understand? I'm the only female wolf around and I have to please my alpha. My wolf wants us to give him strong pups for the future and as female beta the role falls to me." Erica explained and it suddenly and sense to me.

"Erica just because you're the only female beta doesn't mean you have to be the alpha's mate. We don't keep you around to be a breeder you don't love Derek and I know he's not your mate. Your wolf just wants to secure her place in the pack but Erica we would never kick you out for not being the alpha's mate. I am the alpha mate and you have a mate already just be with them and if you decided to have kids well then have kids if not don't but you don't have to have pups just to be welcome in our pack." I said

"Erica has a mate!? Who is it?" Scott exclaimed

"Yes she has a mate so do you and so does Isaac and so does Boyd. And as to who her mate is well it's none of your business…..i thought I told you to behave?" I questioned receiving a sheepish grin in response.

"Well if no one has anymore questions I think that's enough excitement for one day. Everyone head home. Isaac and Derek stay. Scott don't go over to Allison's today and I expect you and your mother over for dinner. We will be telling her and my dad at the same time. Alright people lets get a move on." When Isaac went to pull away I wrapped him up tighter and pulled him closer until he relaxed again and I held out my hand to Derek which he took as he sat down beside me and my lapful of Isaac

"Fine Stiles. I'll be over tonight with Mom. Are you sure I can't go see Allison?" Scott was whining now.

"Punishment remember? Besides you always lose track of time when you're with her and miss important meetings." I told him as I leaned back against Derek. He wrapped his arm around me and settled it on Isaac's back, who was practically purring from all the attention from his alpha and pack mom.

Scott left followed by Boyd who hadn't said anything after his initial question leaving only Erica standing there.

"Did you really mean it Stiles? I can stay even if I'm not alpha female?" Erica questioned

"Yes I meant now we'll have a longer discussion later but for now go ahead and head home." I told her.

Once Erica was gone I turned and looked down at Isaac.

"Are you okay with this Isaac?" I questioned.

"Yea. I always wanted a mom, Mom." Isaac answered as he snuggled into me.

"Well as great as these cuddles are from my two favorite guys, my mate and my pup, Derek you need to head out and get ready for tonight. There's a list on the counter of stuff I need if you don't mind getting it for me?" I asked

"Sure. Need anything else?" Derek asked.

"Just grab Isaac a change of clothes from the station, and bring something comfy for both of you and you can stay here tonight if you want to. For now I'm going to go lay down and take my baby pup with me and get in some awesome cuddles if he wants?"

"I'll grab the stuff and I'll stay tonight. Anytime I can spend time with my mate I will. So how 'bout it Isaac? You staying?" Derek says as he gets up and grabs my list.

"I'll stay tonight. And I can stay now too…..Mom? Can I call you that?" Isaac ask as he stands up to let me up.

"Of course you can stay, and you can call me that if you want." I scent mark Isaac's neck and let him do the same before sending him up to my room to get in bed before going to tell Derek goodbye,

"I'll miss you. I love you. *kiss* I'll be waiting for you, see you later?" I kissed Derek's neck as I nuzzled him while scent marking him.

"I love you too and I'll miss you too but it's just for a while." He said before nuzzling me and scent marking me back. Before he left he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me for 'scent and comfort' before pulling me close and kissing me deeply.

I love this man. I waved as he drove off before walking in and going upstairs to my baby pup.

Now we just had to survive dinner and all the revelations it brought with it.

AN: Next up dinner with the family and night time cuddles with Derek and Isaac

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Ch4:Interlude with the Sheriff AKA Dad

**A/N: **I'm so sorry guys about the last posting I didn't realize my computer and fanfiction were messing up. Well here is the whole chapter just shoot me a review of message if it's messed up again. Or you could just review and tell me what you want to see next, and if you like the story. Please go to my profile and vote for who you wanna see get together in this story, because I haven't decided who will end up together.

Chapter 4: Interlude with the Sheriff A.K.A. Dad

Stiles POV

Later that afternoon after naptime cuddles with Isaac, Derek showed back up with all the stuff I sent him after and I began to make dinner with the help of both of them.

I set Isaac to chopping and peeling vegetables and had Derek cook the meat while I started on dessert. I was making steak, mashed potatoes, asparagus, carrots, salad, and a low fat/sugar free chocolate cake for Dad and extra cocoa triple fudge brownies for the rest of us. I figured he could cheat on his diet for tonight since I was dropping a bomb on him. I'm worried about how he will react to Derek being my mate more than the fact that werewolves are real.

"So Isaac where are you gonna live now that your old house has been put on the market?" I asked trying to keep the conversation light and the worries away from the coming night.

"Um…probably at the depot with Derek?" he replied.

"WHAT!? You can't live in a broke down old subway! Isaac you're going to stay here and Derek is going to be getting a new apartment soon and then if you want to you can move there, but I won't have any of my pups living in an abandoned substation." Isaac had frozen when I went off on my little tangent and now I was worried I had done something wrong.

"I mean you can stay here if you want. You don't have to. I didn't mean to tell you what to do and—"I never got to finish because the next thing I knew I had an armful of Isaac as he wrapped himself around me like a baby koala.

I looked over his shoulder, as he buried his nose in my neck, and saw Derek watching us with a smile on his face. I wrapped my arms around Isaac's back and pulled him close as I felt wetness on my neck and then he started talking.

"I-I never had an-any-anyone ever care about m-m-me after my m-mom d-d-d-died. Of c-course I wanna stay with y-y-you. You're my m-m-mom." the longer Isaac talked the tighter he held on to me.

"Shhh, shh. It's okay. You can stay here as long as you want. Okay? It'll be okay, you can have the guest bedroom or sleep in my room with me if you want. You're welcome as long as you want to stay. I'll talk to my dad about it tonight, okay?" I rubbed his back as I talked. It made me feel good to know that my pup wanted to be lose to me and that he felt comfortable enough with me to consider me his _mom._

Isaac hugged me for a few more minutes before I sent him to my room to lie down before dinner was ready. Derek and I went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner before my dad got home. As I was taking the cake and brownies out of the over I heard my dad's cruiser pull up and the front door open and close.

"Stiles? Whose Camaro is that in front of the house? Are we having a guest for din—"he stopped talking as he walked into the kitchen. His hand flew to his gun and he pulled it and pointed it at Derek.

"Hale what are you doing here? Stiles, get away from him. He's dangerous. Hale, why are you in my house? Who let you in?" my dad was furious, and he was still pointing the gun at Derek's chest.

I moved in front of Derek and held my hand's up placatingly.

"Dad, put the gun down. He's not dangerous, and he would _never _hurt me. I invited him and I let him in. Scott, Mrs. McCall, Derek and Isaac are al joining us for dinner. We have some stuff to tell you and Mrs. M." he immediately put his gun down when I stepped in front of Derek and as I was talking he holstered it.

"Isaac? Isaac Lahey? The missing murder suspect?" I could tell he was getting mad again.

"Yes, Dad, that Isaac. And he didn't murder anyone. He's innocent." I said.

"That's what they all say. We have motive, means, and opportunity. Plus an eyewitness who places Isaac at the scene having an altercation literally less than an hour before he died. He has no alibi and he was abused which gives him a reason to want his father dead. And the fact that he shows up here with my son after you were there when he escaped makes me wonder how much of a hand you really had in things." I could tell Dad was become increasingly frustrated by my seemingly gullibility.

"Actually Sheriff, he didn't have opportunity and he has an alibi. He was with me. And you'll understand Stiles' involvement after dinner." Derek spoke up.

"Well that makes me feel better. One suspected murderer alibied by another, previous murder suspect and a presently you're wanted for questioning on the escape of one Isaac Lahey. Now, tell me now what I want to know if you want to continue this dinner instead of me calling my deputies and taking you both into custody right now." After he finished speaking he went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of jack. And it made me feel even worse that not only did he question my motives, he probably wouldn't approve of my mate, and now worst of all he was drinking again, and it was all my fault.

"Give me your gun Dad. And after I lock it in the safe and you sit down we'll tell you everything." I held my hand for the gun.

"Fine. But hurry up." And he handed the gun over and I walked to the stairs as Derek and my dad went to the den. (Haha. Pun intended.)

After I put up the gun I walked into my room to see Isaac setting up on the side of the bed watching me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry I've caused problems with your dad. It seems like fathers everywhere have problems with me." The last was muttered brokenly under Isaac breath. I walked across the rum and sat beside him and put my hand under his chin and raised his eyes to meet mine.

"Hey, you listen to me. This is _not _your fault, we'll get through this, and everything will get better. There is nothing wrong with you. Now you lay down and take a nap, and that's an order from your alpha's mate. I'll wake you when it's time for dinner." I stood up and after he laid down I covered him up, kissed his forehead, turned out the light, and closed the door on my way downstairs. When I entered the den I was immediately immersed in the tension that had gathered during my absence. My dad was in his chair and Derek was sitting tensely on the edge of the couch. I walked over to the couch and sat beside Derek and took a deep breath this was going to be hard.


End file.
